


Erotic Red Riding Hood

by Vapula



Series: Probably 100 Chapters Long [2]
Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Accidental Cheating, Accidental Sex, Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bondage, Cheating, Cock Slut, Erotic Games, Erotica, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Knotting, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Red Is Thirteen at the start of this, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vapula/pseuds/Vapula
Summary: Little Red Riding Hood, or Red for short, is a sweet and innocent girl of thirteen. She kind and caring, innocent and cheerful.As she has lived a rather isolated and sheltered life, she is rather ignorant of sex and sexuality.Until one day she's heading out to meet her boyfriend, carrying suspicious little packages, with circular imprints, in her basket. Whilst walking walking through the woods she encounters a wolf-man, whom shows her how to give men a blowjob.From there her life changes, as her sexual awakening begins and the girl begins to experiment with others. Learning more and experiencing life whilst cracking that shell of isolation and innocence. Along with questioning herself and understanding whom she is and what she wants in life.





	Erotic Red Riding Hood

The woods were rather calm and quiet for her, as strolled on through without a care in the world. She walked gracefully and with poise, her steps measured and simple, her stride slow and relaxed.

Little Red Riding Hood was her name, or Red for short, a girl of thirteen whom had light auburn coloured hair. Her eyes being light blue, that would sparkle and seemed to fit her innocent face and expressions. She was tall and slender, with curvy hips in an hourglass like shape. Her chest being a C-cup, though she was still growing and had more than enough time to fill out perfectly in the near future.

She was wearing small black shoes on her feet, along with white socks which went to her knees. A bright crimson miniskirt, that did little to cover her lower body, with it being easy to see under the hem, if she bent over or fell. On her torso she wore a simple white strapless bra, that covered her chest and modesty. Over that was a simple shirtsleeved shirt, and finally her most favourite article of clothing: her bright red hooded cloak.

This was partly the reason why she was named Red. Her grandmother had gifted it to her before passing away, as such she cherished the thing more than anything else in her possessions.

Currently she was heading through the woods to visit her beloved boyfriend. He lived outside of the village, away from everyone else and alone. Like Red his parents had passed away, leaving him alone in the world save herself. It was partly what brought them together, both having no family to speak of left.

Except each other.

She shook her head from side to side, thinking. 'Enough of those depressing thoughts. This is supposed to be a fun and happy day between you two. Oscar said he had something special planned out for us.'

It was apparently true, as the young man was rather awkward when inviting her over. She didn't understand why, as she had visited often before, then he explained that he wanted to do something "special" with her.

Naturally she asked about what exactly. However her boyfriend refused to say, only hinting that It'll be a night to remember for them and help cement their relationship.

As she walked through the woods she glanced down at the little gay wicker, basket under her arm. Inside were her a couple of her BF's favourite sandwiches, of blackcurrant jam, with regular strawberry jam for herself. Plus cookies, a few small cakes and bread.

Oh and those strange things her boyfriend asked her to pick up at the apothecary. Peculiar little wrappings of square shaped things, with a circular imprint on them.

She didn't know what they were or what she was supposed to do with them. Oscar only said that it was important that she picked them up, otherwise she couldn't have her special surprise. And she didn't want that to happen, and as such resisted the temptation to tear open the things. Red shook her head from side to side, trying to clear away those thoughts. The last thing she needed was to open it and spoil her own surprise, like a ditzy fool.

'Don't be silly.' She thought as she skipped through the forest. 'Distract yourself, distract yourself, distract yourself.' She chanted the words mentally and looked all around her.

All around her was a clear and quiet woods. The forest had always been rather enchanting for her, as she would stroll through them whenever she got the chance. Of course the townspeople told her not to, told her it was dangerous out there with Wolves prowling around. They told her stories about the Wolves, and what they supposedly did to sweet and innocent little girls. Though they never into detail, instead keeping the tales rather light and filled with enough menace to warn her off.

It never worked.

Red loved the outdoors, loved these woods and walking and skipping. She couldn't help it, whenever she strolled outside, especially late at night, to gaze at starry night. The girl loved the night sky and the perfect tranquility it of her quiet little town.

As she walked through the forest, she spotted a little trio of bunnies. The three hopped away from her, though not out of fear or alarm, simply passing by. She followed them off the path and into a clear little meadow, her eyes watching as they went to play amongst themselves. A little stream flowed through the area, with a young deer and it's mother drinking from the refreshing pool of water. They stilled as she neared, heads up and alert, at the humans approach.

Red stopped walking and watched the pair. She found the little deer cute, it's brown eyes staring into her, with some fear. The girl set down her basket on the forest floor, and raised her hands up in peace at the animals.

They didn't blink or flinch as she did so, nor when she started to come closer to them. And soon enough she was able to touch the younger deer, her palm gracing the creature's snout and head. She patted it gently, the creature closing its eyes, ears flattening as it enjoyed the petting. The mother of the deer relaxed and came closer to, it moving over to its baby, with Red turning to them with a smile.

"You next?" She asked, with a grin.

Then she proceeded to pat the thing, it acting much like their son. Red had always had a good relationship with animals, something which she was said to have inherited from her mother.

Suddenly things changed.

Both deers soon straightened, their eyes wide and ears up in alert. The pair weren't alone, as the bunnies were the acting like them, stilling and soon skittering off. Red blinked and they were soon gone, leaving her alone and confused at their reactions. Clearly something was wrong or off and she looked around the now quiet meadow, seeing nothing out of place or hearing anything than her own breaths.

Her big blue eyes seen nothing, as she searched for the source of the animals fear. Then her ears heard the sound of a snapping twig and she jumped up and around to face the figure whom caused the sound.

A deep chuckle soon followed, as she stared at the sight of a large wolf. "Sorry about that." He told her, his voice rather gruff and manly.

He was a tall thing, muscular and lean in shape. As big as a human man, though with light brown fur covering him from toe to tip and having wolfish ears atop his head and a snout upon his face. His eyes were brown in colour, big and cute with the same shade of chocolate, the underside of his mouth, chest and belly being white in colour. A simple loincloth hung around his waist for modesty sakes, and he wore no shoes or boots. But in the grasp of one of his paws was a spear of wood and stone.

Red's eyes gazed upon the Wolf, having never seen one before. The stories of these "beasts" had been passed down in her town for generations. Tales of their eyes blazing red, their hunger for human flesh and fur that shook and simmered like flames.

Yet here one stood, looking rather human in nature. His fur was rather clean and short, it only moving from the gentle breeze of the wind. His eyes were brown, they fitting on his face, making him cute looking, while he looked rather well fed and didn't appear to hunger for her flesh or meat.

Of course she wasn't a mind reader, as his eyes wandered up and down her body. His thoughts and feelings turning more depraved and carnal, as he drank in the sight of her exposed flesh and fine body. Her perfect booty, her impressive jugs and sweetness, as her innocent expression made her even more desirable.

She watched him with a frightful, then curious look. He allowed her eyes to wander upon him, watching as she grew more strange at the sight of his naked upper torso.

Red couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck, towards her cheeks. For some reason gazing at the wolf-mans body made her own feel rather strange. She couldn't help it, as her knees closed and heat rushed throughout her body, towards her groin. A dull throb ached in her girly bits, it making her rather uncomfortable as she returned her gaze to the wolf's face.

He seemed amused by her and she coughed. "H-Hello?"

"Hello to you." He purred back, as her face turned tomato red. "What's a young, pretty, girl like you doing out here alone?"

She giggled at him calling her pretty. "Well~ I'm heading out to meet my boyfriend." She told him.

Though he didn't show it, his heart sank slightly and he wanted to lunge at her. Instead he schooled himself and kept calm, whilst replying. "Oh really? He lives out on his own?"

"Yeah." Nodded the teen. "He does, as his parents passed a few years ago. I'm the sane as he, we only have each other."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." The wolf told her. "Are you paying him a causal visit or something?"

"Nope." Red replied with a beaming smile. "He says he has a special surprise for me."

"Really?" Asked the wolf, a little interested. "Does it have something to do with the basket?"

"Mhmm." Confirmed the teen, as she remembered it.

Quick as she could she collected her basket once more and held it, allowing him to look inside. The wolf had to withhold a laugh or gag at the sight of a couple of condoms inside. Clearly it was obvious as to what her boyfriend had planned for them.

"It's weird." Red said, having his attention again. "See those little packets there? I don't know what they are, but Oscar told me to collect them from the clinic."

He stared at her for a good few minutes. His brain fizzled and short circuited, as he replayed her words inside of his skull multiple times. 'What the fuck?' He thought, gazing at the condoms. 'She doesn't know what they are? She's never been given the talk or been touched before.'

His continued silence and gaze didn't go unnoticed by the teen. "Are you alright Mr. Wolf?"

The wolf-man soon gave the teen a wolfish smile, as he had an idea enter his thoughts. "Yes. Just admiring those sandwiches, they look tasty."

"Oh thank you." Red smiled. "I made them myself. Do you know what those packets are for?"

"Yes." He admitted, then internally debated on telling all. Then decided not too. "But I shouldn't tell you. It's part of your surprise after all."

Red pouted at him. "Aww. Can't you give me a hint?"

'Girl I'll give you more than that.' He thought to himself, feeling the blood in his head rush to groin. "Maybe I can help you."

"R-Really?" She asked hopeful, her eyes twinkling with wonder and hope.

"Sure." Smirked the wolf. "But you gotta promise me something first?"

"What?"

"That you won't tell anyone about this."

"Why not?"

"Cause I want it to be a secret." He said adding. "It's what friends do right? Keep secrets and protect each other."

"You want to be my friend?" Asked the girl with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah I do Mss?" He waited for her response.

"Oh, I'm Red Riding Hood." She told him with a little curtsy. "But my friends call me Red for short." She grinned, as he returned it.

"Well, I'm the Big Bad Wolf. But my friends call me Leon." He told her, with a smirk.

"Big Bad Wolf?" Asked the girl with clear confusion.

"A joke from my mother and tribe." He shrugged it off and returned to better topics. "Now allow me to show you something."

Red watched as the wolf laid his spear against a nearby tree. She spotted something else though, a large lump on the front of his loincloth. It was like a pitched tent, which stood upright and she found herself frowning at the odd sight. Leon smirked, seeing where her gaze was and then removed his cloth and displayed himself to her.

The girl was greeted to the sight of a dark, reddish pink, phallus. It was canine in shape, having a faint swelling at the base of it, where beneath hung a pair of furless testicles. They dangled underneath the penis, swaying slightly as Leon moved his hip.

Red felt stranger as she gazed upon his privates. Something inside of her awoken, something buried deep down within her innocence. She felt a strange sensation rocketing through her body, as her eyes fluttered and her girl parts acted strangely. It quivered within her cotton panties, throbbing and causing aches for the poor girl, as she stood there openly ogling at Leon's penis.

Her face was a bright tomato red, she standing there unable to turn away. She felt her vagina acting odd, it starting moisturise, creating a spot of dampness within her underwear. At first she thought she wetted herself, before realising that wasn't the case. In fact, she didn't know what was happening to her, as her mother passed years ago and no one else ever sought to tell her about these changes her body was going through.

She had always been in blissfully ignorant, without a parent to explain the "birds and the bees" stick. Even the townspeople hadn't thought to tell her these things, with only the women explaining why she bled once a month. Plus the simple difference between boys and girls genitals.

Now she stood before an experienced wolf, whom was more than willing to give her a practical sexual education. To help teach her all the necessary things that she should've been taught by them.

Leon could smell her arousal, his nostrils flared at the scent of her pussy already starting to dampen. He could see her inner turmoil, her conflicted features clear as day on her red face. She looked so confused, so lost and afraid at what was happening to her.

Her gaze finally tore itself, though not without difficulty, away from his crotch. She stared into his brown eyes, her own twin blue ones staring back. They conveyed fear and anxiety, her having questions, yet her voice was lost as she was unable to speak them.

Yet the wolf-man knew all too well what she wanted to know. "Feeling hot?"

A nod.

"Can't think straight?"

Another nod.

"Your... vagina, it aches? Throbs with pain and is now starting to flow out liquid, like water would from a tap?"

Again she nodded, though not without the faintest of reluctance and fresh blush at... those word. How causal he said seemed rather sinful and dirty to her ears. To hear a male, of another race, speak those words about her privates made her feel a little exposed. It was as if he knew everything about her and she felt naked under him, despite wearing her favourite cloak and clothes.

What was wrong with her?

"That's natural." He went on, not knowing her inner turmoil. "It's a good thing for a woman to feel like that towards a man like me."

"But your not a "man" Mr. Wolf." She couldn't help but quip, in an effort to distract herself. "Your wolf."

He smiled at her, shaking his hips from side to side, his member moving before her eyes. It was almost hypnotic to her, as she stared at his genitalia, seeing it swish around. From the tip of his reddish prick, she spotted liquid creeping out, a clear crystal substance almost akin to water. It flowed from the tip, running down the underside right before her eyes, before falling off to the grassy ground.

Red felt her kitty ache at the sight, her mouth watering slightly, as she raised a hand to cover her face. She didn't know what was happening, but couldn't help the spike of shame run through her. Everything felt so conflicting and so wrong, yet also right. Her emotions and thoughts were jumbled, her body felt hotter than it should be, her girly bits acting very strange and uncomfortable.

"I a wolf-man." He told her in return, smirking at how she was reacting. "You know what this is?" He grasped his penis in one paw/hand, he gripping the lower half of his shaft.

She gulped as she answered. "Y-Your... p-penis."

"That's right." Purred the wolf. "My cock."

She gasped. "Y-You swore." She hissed at him, rather scandalised.

"So?"

"You shouldn't swear."

"But it's only us two here." He reminded. "No ones going to overhear me or you. It's just the two of us, our little secret."

"Our secret?" Red asked, forgetting his vulgarity just a moment ago.

"Isn't that what friends do?" He asked her. "Tell and keep secrets with one another?"

"Y-Yes." Admitted the teen. "I suppose your right."

"Of course I'm right." Smirked the wolf, as he shook his penis again. "Friends also help each too, don't they?"

Red give a slight nod, trying hard to keep her eyes upon his face rather than moving further south. "I need your help Red."

"What?"

"As you can see, my penis has gotten big."

"Gotten big?" Asked the girl with a frown. "Isn't it always that size?"

"No." He responded, amused that she hadn't ever seen one before. "It only gets like this when I like someone. All guys get it."

"D-Does my boyfriend get it too?"

'I'm damn sure he does.' Thought the wolf-man, reminding himself of the basket. "Of course he would. He loves you doesn't he?"

"Yeah!" Cheered Red, her strangeness overcome by her love for Oscar. "He loves me lots and I love him too. He's my sun and I am his moon and the stars of his sky."

The look upon her face, the star struck eyes and the sheer volume of innocence nearly made the wolf reconsider his actions. For a moment he thought about leaving, allowing her to go on unmolested and unused. He felt a pang of guilt at his thoughts, at his actions and was tempted to turn away and possibly never return.

But then he thought. 'I'm helping her here. Teaching her how to please her BF.'

With his resolve restored he said. "That's good. The love between you is pure and full of energy. I'm sure your lives together, when wedded, will be very happy."

"Thank you." She gushed.

"I can help you, you know?"

"Oh? How so?" Red asked, looking to him.

"I can show you how to please him."

"Please him?"

"Your boyfriend is a man." He told her, something which she knew already, but didn't interrupt. "Men have needs. Special needs that only a woman, and a few guys, would do for them."

"What needs?" Red asked, then her eyes returned to his groin and she, somewhat, put the pieces together. "Does it have something to do with your... penis, Mr. Wolf?"

"Correct." He smiled his wolfish smile again. "Girls like yourself are supposed to please males like I. Your boyfriend's surprise will require you to do a little of that. You can practise on me, if you like."

"Practise what?"

"Blowjobs." Was the response, that had her stare.

After a rather long pause, the teen asked. "What's a blowjob?"

Leon sighed. "Why don't we start off slowly. Come over here and get on your knees."

Red did as she was asked and wandered closer to the wolf. It was here she took note of his height and how he loomed over her more petite form. He was smirking the whole time, seeing her knees wobble and how she couldn't take her eyes off his body. The wolf-man basked in her gaze, feeling her eyes drinking in the sight of his bare body, her own arousal becoming more profound and heavy.

She soon reached him, sinking to her knees, on the forest floor. Her nose inhaled his scent, a deep musky smell that made her feel even more strange. His scent was strong to her, it being like a pheromone and having the teen unable to look away from his penis, or even think to do anything else. It didn't go unnoticed by the wolf-man, whom smirked at the top of her head, knowing the effect his natural smell would have on her.

Once she was settled, gazing up at his prick, the wolf then told her. "Grasp my cock."

A scowl was found on her face at his swear, but she did as was instructed. The teen had her snow white hands mve up to the member. Carefully and slowly, Red brought her fingers up and touched his penis. Her fingers recoiled at the feeling, at the heat that the thing radiated, it feeling like a freshly cooked sausage. It stood straight at the first contact, Leon stilling at the feeling of her warm fingers.

Again she managed to wrap her palm and fist around the penis. It throbbed within her grasp, as her hand gripped the... cock. She felt dirty touching his thing, her fingers gripping the hot shaft, as it oozed out that liquid which ran down to her digits. The watery like stuff was sticky and gooey, it rubbing between the shaft and her fingers, as she gripped Leon's length.

When she had a good grasp, she stared up at him for further instruction. That look of innocence, childlike wonder and curiosity, as she held his shaft with a single hand. It made him feel something strange deep inside of himself. He didn't know what, but there something more than simple primal lust.

He looked down at her, his eyes blazing with hunger and longing. "Alright, start to pump your fist. Move your hands up and down my penis, slowly and be careful."

Red nodded at him and began to calmly work his shaft. She started to stroke his member, taking her time at this not so innocent action. Of course she had no real idea about what she was doing, seeing this entire encounter as a learning experience.

It seemed that whatever she was doing to Mr. Wolf seemed to please him. He would make noises that made her blush, making her body feel strange as she gave him an awkward handjob, without really knowing what she was doing. Her head was rather clouded, her mind dull and singular, with questions popping in, only to be forced away once she inhaled his masculine scent. Red's body was heated up, her nerves and systems acting erratically, as she felt a great dampness in her underwear.

Her face was red with shame and embarrassment. She felt rather stupid as she continued jerking him off, her hands wrapped around his big and thick penis. The thought of his size and girth filled her with a forbidden and taboo wanting. An ache in her flower once more renewed itself, as she stroked his large member, marvelling at his length and thickness.

Each time she stroked him, more of that liquid cane out. She found her mouth hanging open, her tongue out too, while she did this. Huffing and puffing she moved closer to the dripping head of his penis and had her tongue move forwards to taste his essence.

The touch of her soft, wet tongue had Mr. Wolf jump in shock. He hadn't told her to yet, and here she was having a taste of his bell end. Red found the liquid to be salty and sticky on her tongue and teeth, as she then tasted the rounded head of his knob. His penis was rather bland in texture, it being mostly fleshly around the sides and glans, while being more salty at the tip. She found the taste unwelcoming, yet it felt like it filled her up and she found herself craving more.

Without a word or warning, she opened her jaws wide and took in the tip. Leon let out a howl of pleasure as she enveloped the head of his penis inside of her mouth. The girl was going by instincts at this point, simply guided by a innate understanding which helped her blow lightly upon his second head.

She found herself adding more and more of his length into. His penis filled her entire mouth, it's size and girth like that of a big apple, that clogged up her orifice until she choked a little. The tip of his prick was at the back of her throat, where she felt it leak out that stuff into her gullet. Red felt her gag reflex kick in and she had to pull herself off to spit and take in gulps of air.

"Go slow." The wolf told her. "Take your time, bobbing your head and adjusting to me. Your doing a lot better than I expected Little Red Riding Hood."

A strange feeling jolted through her, at the full use of her name. The way he spoke and talked sounded more different and she found herself craving him.

Again she opened her jaws and then took in the penis once more. She was slow at first, sucking on the tip like a lollipop, with her tongue licking around the head, which seemed to excite the wolf-man. His mouth unleashed a fair amount of moans and groans, as she teased him lightly. Naturally she didn't mean it, still getting used to the idea of giving a blowjob.

Although she found the action rather uncomfortable and strange, she didn't dislike it. Red took her time sucking on his prick, enjoying the taste and feel of his penis inside of her mouth. Her eyes were half lidded, those dark blue sapphires staring up at the male's own brown ones. She conveyed an expression of pure lust, that twinkled within the depths of her gaze, as she stared up at him.

Leon found her more beautiful, more seductive than the bitches in his tribe. She was a good one, innocent and sweet, with a perfect human body. He always found human women strange and odd, without the usual fur and lacking the aggression of his own kind's females. Yet he found them desirable, they're bodies and shapes appealing to his eyes, which he would enjoy in the tribe's huts.

However, the thought or idea to steal away Red was always discarded with ease. He didn't want to force her into a life a helot, if anything he felt like he wanted to protect her. The thought of her having a boyfriend almost made him growl aloud, before he checked himself. It was all rather strange to the 21 year old wolf-man, which made him feel unease about what was happening.

For now though he chose to instead take his time with this one. He allowed her to pace herself, letting the girl bob her head as fast as she needed too, enjoying the mouth and lose upon his shaft.

Red felt her tastebuds going insane at the feeling of his penis and the precum. She felt herself wanting more, as she sucked on his member, pushing more of the wolf's length into her mouth. His head soon went past and down her throat, having her release a muffled moan, as his penis went further into her mouth.

Down her throat it went, expanding and straining her neck as it did. She felt pain at the added girth of Mr. Wolf's penis inside of her. Her mouth and hands worked him, she growing more and more accustomed to his size. Red's hands felt around at his groin, her fingers and palms soon touching upon his testis.

Her took them in a grasp, she fondled them around her fingers and palm. His mouth released a husky pant at the feeling of her teasing his nuts. She gripped his balls and tugged them lightly, squeezing them too, making his toes curl, as she still deepthroated his dick.

The two remained locked together in this exchange of pleasure and learning. For the wolf it was all about the pleasures of the flesh and training this girl to be his. While for Red it was about learning to properly please a man, Oscar, while understanding more of herself and others bodies. Her hands would explore the wolf's fur coat, enjoying the tingling of her skin whilst running over his soft, chocolate brown fur.

His paw upon her head soon gripped her skull, which had her stopping in place. She was forced to still and her eyes opened, to look up in wonder at his action.

What she saw made her feel the first moment of fear. Above her Leon was looking down at her with an expression of pure lust. His eyes, normally warm and friend, were blazing with passion and wanting. He looked at her like she was one of the bitches at his tribe, she feeling a strange mixture of emotions at this new expression.

However she wasn't given the time to consider it, as the male then started to move her. His paw gripped her head and then he started to have Red move up and down his length. She choked and gagged at the increase of speed and depth, she forgetting her earlier experience and self teaching. It hurt her jaws and throat, as he properly ploughed into her mouth, going faster and faster trying to reach the point of climax.

Red was totally unaware of what was about to happen, she being more confused and afraid about his sudden aggressive behaviour. Questions whirled in her clouded mind, which couldn't be given thought since she had her mouth full of his penis.

Leon's breathing soon grew more and more laboured and heavy. Shorter pants and fewer pauses, as he neared the end of his line. He could feel the pressure in his balls building up towards climax, as he fucked her face and throat, ignoring her weak attempts to get off his dick.

It wasn't that long before his arousal reached braking point and with a final shove deep into her throat, he came. Leon had to wire his mouth shut, as he suddenly started to cum deep inside Red's mouth. The girl became aware of a sudden gushing of hot, salty liquid down her throat and into her belly. She felt her tummy fill up, as the wolf suddenly came within her mouth, pumping his love juice deep inside of her. His member throbbed within her throat, it squirting a hefty dose of cream down into her, as she drank it all, not wishing to choke.

The heavy dosage of salt made her feel ill, it having her turn a little green. She couldn't do anything about it however, as he still kept a hold of her head. All Red could do, was guzzle down the salty sticky load of cum, that drizzled down into her belly. The volume of cum was enough to fill her up, it settling itself rather nicely into her belly, as she felt his penis soften and seemed to shorten slightly.

After his orgasm Leon withdrew his penis from her mouth. He let go of her head and stood a little back, sighing in a pleased way, at having busted a nut in her mouth. Red coughed and spluttered, her stomach retching trying to get the strange substance out of her. Yet she didn't in the end, managing to keep it down.

Leon watched her, seeing her eyes no longer dark with lust, but filled with fear of him. "I'm sorry." He told her honestly. "But you were just too good."

"G-Good?" Asked the girl in fright, watching him with the alien feeling of distrust and suspicion.

"Mhmm. You were perfect Red." He said with a smile, keeping a fair distance away. "So, so good. I've never met a young lady whom was as edger and skilled as you."

"It was my first." She reminded him.

"I know." Leon nodded. "But I can tell you, your boyfriend is going to love you even more."

A gasp then sounded from the teen. "Oh Gods! I forgot about him. I'm going to be late, better get going!"

Red then went to work quickly gathering her basket and fixing herself up. It took a great amount of willpower to ignore her soaked underwear and she fell ashamed of what had just transpired. But if it helped her out with Oscar, then she supposed that this wasn't entirely a bad thing.

So she turned to face Leon with a gorgeous smile. "Thanks for your help Mr. Wolf. I'll be sure to show my BF my blowjob skills now."

He laughed. "Your welcome. But let's keep this between us, don't tell anyone about this."

"Why?"

"Because humans don't like Wolves." He reminded her.

"But how am I supposed to explain then?"

"Just tell him you were practising on a banana."

"Banana?" She parroted, much to his humor.

"Yeah."

"I suppose I can do that." She responded, though Red hated lying. However she understood that Leon would get hurt, killed, if this was discovered.

So to protect her new friend, she agree to his idea and made off. But not before bidding him farewell and not before having a good look at his semi erect penis. She burned the image of his member into her mind, before finally leaving him be and continuing on her way.

Leon stood there by himself watching her go. He blew out a breath soon after and then put on his loincloth and retook his spear again. Then the wolf pondered on what to do next, as he watched her disappear into the woods, her bright crimson cloak soon becoming obscured by the forest.

He had an idea of where this guy lived and knew a couple of shortcuts. A curse left his lips at having not thought to have offered her a moment ago to guide them. Then again she may have refused considering his earlier lose of self control and he slapped himself in the face.

'Idiot!' He cried within his mind. 'Nearly fucked it all up.'

After a few moments of self punishment, he then started to trot onwards, following the girl. Leon could hunt her with ease, as he could smell her arousal miles off. She was so horny and didn't even know it, though maybe this BF of hers would satisfy her.

He doubted it, and if they couldn't then he would do the job himself. So Leon then started to follow her from behind, shadowing the girl as she went.

<><><><><><><><>

Later that day.  
Oscar's cabin.

<><><><><><><><>

Oscar's cabin was a small and cosy thing, it only being a single floored building. It was welcoming and open to her eyes, a little out of place as it sat in the middle of the woods. Yet that didn't bother Oscar or Red, as the area around here was rather quiet and peaceful.

She smiled at the sight of the thing, as she had grown worried about the time. The day was slowly turning to dusk, and she would need shelter for tonight.

Mentally she scolded herself for messing around with the wolf. The thought of him filled her with a strange longing, as she paused in her steps to think of him.

What she did back there made her feel so strange. She had no appropriate words for what she was feeling, though she soon shook her head.

Once those thoughts had left, she skipped happily up to the door and knocked politely.

A short moment later the door opened itself and her boyfriend smiled broadly. "Hello love."

She blushed innocently. "Oh you. How have you been today?"

"Meh, nothing unusual." Oscar told her, smiling his eyes shifting down to her basket. "Did you collect the things?"

"Of course." She told him, lifting up her basket and opening a flap. "See?"

He peered inside his green eyes scanning around, until they found the objects with ease. A grin lit his face up, a grin that was akin to what Mr. Wolf had sometime ago. Something which didn't go unnoticed by Red, before she parted the memory from her mind.

"Perfect." He beamed, praising her. "Come in, the fires on and the bed already set."

"Ok." Red replied, allowing herself to be led inside by his hands.

He took with him into the small living room, where she took off her coat and hung it up, along with her shoes. Together they then sat down near the fire she warming herself in its glow and his embrace. Red sat on the wooden floor, her boyfriend right next to her, both having eaten the few sandwiches and now in each others embrace. With his arms wrapped around her torso and her head on his shoulder. She snuggled closely into him, sighing in pleasure at the warmth of the fire and how loving he was being to her.

Oscar had always been a little shy around girls, especially herself. It took him sometime to even hold her hand when they started going out together. Now he was much more active and willing to touch, cuddle and kiss her, which he soon did.

His tanned palm touched her chin, she turned her eyes to meet his dark blue ones. He smiled at her, before he soon inched closer towards her face, their lips touching soon after. Red closed her eyes and melted into his kiss, feeling his tongue at her closed teeth, which she opened.

Soon they were playing tonsil hockey, their respective mouth muscles fiddling around. Saliva was swapped and their bodies ignited at the feelings of lust and love that mixed together. Oscar felt his body reacting as it normally did, a faint pitch in his trousers, which was normally unnoticed by his partner. He had Red pressed back until she was against the floor, underneath him as he sprawled himself atop her. His normal arousal soon coming out in full force, as he sought to take their relationship to the next level.

For Red it was a lot worse than usual. She and Oscar had kissed like this numerous times, though she never had a wolf-man enter her thoughts, nor did she ever get... wet down there. Now she laid on her back, her boyfriend above her, kissing her mouth, his hands wandering somewhat intrusively. Normally his hands were ore restrictive and reserved, but tonight they were going all the way.

His fingers ran to her breasts, he cupping her tit which had the girl jolt in shock. Red broke off the kiss, huffing and groaning, as he gripped her breast in a hand and massaged it slightly. She still wore her bra and the boy saw no reason to try and take it off just yet. Instead he played with her bust using a single hand, before having the other join in, much to her pleasure.

Red whimpered and moaned, panting beneath his generous assault. He smirked at her face, seeing a clear blush, with confusion and desire reflected in her blue eyes. She didn't fully understand what was happening, he could see that clearly, and it made him proud to know that he would be her first.

Though the kiss had been strange, as he swore that there was an aftertaste that he found revolting. But it didn't discourage him from his objective.

The boy had a hand head further south, testing the waters, as he went. His fingers ghosted along her bare flesh, until they reached her short skirt and then to its hem. Here he found her underwear already soaked and leaking ever so slightly, which didn't surprise him too much.

A grin lit his face as he looked at her. "Your so wet Red. So horny for me aren't you?" She couldn't respond, torn between moaning and asking what was happening.

He then went on. "Come, let's head into the bedroom."

"W-What about my surprise?" She asked, remembering through the hazy fog that had resettled within her skull.

"Your about to get it." Oscar told her, offering a hand.

She took it and the boy pulled her up, off the ground and lead them into the bedroom. Both teens soon entered into the room, where their clothes were starting to be removed.

Red was a little hesitant here, she stilling as he had her skirt shimmied off her waist and to the floor. Sensing her hesitation, Oscar kissed her mouth and backed off, he now taking off his own shirt. Red watched him unbutton his shirt and then take it off his torso, smiling at her. She had her eyes roam over his form, seeing the faint muscle and build of a good hunter, though she soon had Mr. Wolf's body enter into her thoughts.

Again she discarded the thought and instead followed his lead. She took off her shirt, then pulled off her bra up and over her head. Now she stood before him her upper torso naked before his gaze, his eyes drinking in her sight, they lingering upon her chest, her pale mounds and perky tits.

Then he removed his trousers and socks, and was left standing in his boxers. Faintly the girl spotted the sight of a familiar tent being pitched at the front.

'His... c-cock.' She thought, a little ashamed to have sworn in her own skull.

Though she noted that it seemed smaller than the wolf-man's. She was proven true, as Oscar pulled down his boxers to expose his white penis before her eyes.

Mentally Red began to compare the boy's penis to the wolf's. She found Oscar's smaller than theirs, plus a little thinner too, nearly like a middle finger sticking out his crotch.. His testicles were also smaller and his bush of hair was unkept and was like a mop on his inferior package.

Unfairly Red couldn't help but compare Oscar to Leon. She found her body sag a little, her mind just simply go blank, as if it wasn't happy with the sight. The heat and energy from before simply evaporated, she now standing there, blinking at his smaller penis.

Oscar gave a swish of his hips, his little cock swinging too. Though the hypnotism effect was nonexistent and she only stared with an expressionless face, which he mistook for confusion and innocent ignorance.

"You next." He told her, pointing to her knickers.

Red was snapped out of her thoughts by him and nodded, though with reluctance. She pulled her underwear down to her knees, pausing as she seen his grin extend, followed by a light gasp from the male. Her underwear was drenched in her love juice, soaked through and would need washing.

Oscar's eyes were entirely upon her cunt. Seeing the trimmed pussy, his one prize and reward for months of courting he had been doing with Red.

Now it was all finally going to pay off and he relished the thought. He loved the way she looked and how beautiful she was, though a little simple at times. Red to him was honest and pure she was perfect in his eyes, being; loyal, beautiful, loving and obedient.

She was a girl in his eyes that adored him and would do whatever he asked. He knew she would be the perfect housewife, as she hadn't ever thought of doing anything else in her time. Never had it occurred to Red to ever take up a craft or learn a skill. The only thing she ever learned to do, was read and that had simply out of being just from trying to help him.

Other than that, she was nothing but an empty shell seeking love and security. Something which Oscar would provide for her, if she gave herself to him fully.

He grinned at her naked body, appreciating and admiring her form. "Get on the bed, lie on your back and open your legs."

Curious Red climbed onto his bed and laid upon her back. Here she lied, spread eagled, as he left the rook to collect those little packets. He tore open one of them and took out a rounded plastic like thing, which he pinched at the nipple like tip with his fingers and thumb. Then he began to place the thing over his penis, where it acted like a blue coat over his cock, however it looked a size or two too big. Something which didn't go unnoticed by her BF, as he had a dark look over his face, before wiping it away. He then went over to a nearby drawer and opened it up, where he took out a bottle of clear liquid. He then squirted the stuff onto his hand and rubbed it along his covered member. After that was sorted he climbed on the bed too, his face at her girly bits giving it only a single twitch of his lip, before he moved upwards to meet her own face.

Red showed nothing but apprehension and wonder, her thoughts questioning what was to happen. Though considering how he was positioned she had a good assumption.

She was later proven correct as she felt his hooded penis pressing into her womanly place. Her maidenhood suddenly felt a spark of intensive passion, at his coated cock pressing into her vaginal lips. The feeling had been a shock as she just been apathy only a moment ago. Yet her interest was reignited and she wondered how this will go, with slightly hopeful thoughts. The cool liquid made her shudder, though she was more interested about how this would go, considering she found it both strange and right.

Then without another word or waste of time, Oscar began to push into her. She gasped as she felt the head of his penis penetrate into her, the slimy cool shaft managed to edge itself into her womanhood. Red found herself eeping at the penis entering into her body, it moving further inside, like a little worm.

A first she felt wondrous and amazed at the foreign intrusion into her vagina. Then she felt some discomfort, followed by nothing. She could barely feel his member lodged within her, her inner walls unable to tighten around his puny thing. Red laid there with a feeling of emptiness, that went unnoticed by Oscar. He was groaning at how her body allowed him to enter inside and how she took him easily.

She was warm and a snug fit, not too tight but just right for him. He didn't notice that she wasn't feeling much, nor did he care too anyhow. Instead he pushed himself all the way inside, until he was in deep as he could go.

Red laid unneath confused and feeling conflicted. It didn't hurt her, though it felt rather odd and at first there was a strange pleasure, but that was quickly outwitted by the feeling of nothing. She laid under her BF his penis firmly lodged deep within her kitty, he moaning and grunting, while she remained still and silent.

The girl was unsure about what to do or say, before Oscar told her. "I'm going to start moving."

"R-Right." She replied, sounding unsure.

He only assumed she was worried about the pain, then he dragged himself back. She felt his member being pulled, his pecker dick moving to her opening, creating a fresh way of pleasure that had her moan. Her face became flamed at the sound she made, akin to a common whores, and she blushed at his cheeky chuckle. 

Once his penis was at her entrance, with only the head inside, he then moved himself back in. Again she felt something, before it again was given away to nothing. Oscar started a gentle and slow thrusting into her, each stroke of his penis bringing only himself any pleasure. She laid beneath him, ignored and confused, as her BF used her like a cheap sex doll. Of course she was still confused about this, though she was trying to work out what she was supposed to do.

Obviously she was supposed to be feeling pleasure and joy, like he was. But she wasn't feeling much, his thin member only noticeable by the oversized cover and liquid he had applied to it. Other than that she found herself lying under him confounded and worried.

Did she not like it?

Was she doing something wrong?

Or was Oscar the problem?

She didn't want to say or ask, considering that he didn't like being criticised. Still she found the entire encounter awkward and off putting, she feeling like a gaping void in her being. If anything a new sense of frustration and a peculiar sensation had taken root within her.

At first it had been unnoticed, but now she was aware of a kind of pain in her groin. Red assumed it was because of him, but found that it couldn't be, since she couldn't really feel him inside of her.

So what was it and why did it bother her so much?

Time seemed to pass by rather slowly for her, she laid under him with a light blush on her rather confused features. The boy didn't notice or care, as he began to thrust at more regular intervals. Red felt that cringing at the rougher and uneven strokes, which still failed to have her feel anything positive. She only felt a blank void and a growing burning inferno in her sex, which ached from negligence.

Movement to the side, out the corner of her eye, caught her attention, her head turned towards the source. She found the window of the bedroom, closed and showing the blackness of night. The girl peered into the shadows, trying to decipher the source of the movement out of the black shadows of night.

Then she spotted someone familiar, a pair of cute brown eyes that watched. Soon the face of Leon himself appeared watching the "loving" couple having "sex". By his expression he seemed rather disappointed, though he wasn't the only one. Admittedly Red found her experience rather uneventful and simply laid beneath her BF, as he thrusted into her, aiming to end this.

Soon enough that happened as his breaths became more laboured and with a loud grunt, he suddenly went straight. His body began to go ridged and his eyes were squeezed shut, while he groaned aloud. His actions had Red blinking in confusion as she stayed still beneath him, confused and conflicted about everything. She faintly felt his me,ver wriggling within her inner walls, then something being shot up inside of her, something warm and liquidly.

He then fell atop her, exhausted, his body covered in his own sweat and heat, which stank. Her nose crinkled and she wanted to move away, but couldn't because of his bulk and body weight. It was so strange to her, as she normally enjoyed his embrace, but now found his close proximity a problem.

Eventually he moved himself off of her to lie just beside them. He had a look of absolute glee on his handsome face, that had Red's insides become twisted and a knot forming in her belly. She was confused and unsatisfied about everything that had happened, seeing and feeling white substance leaking out her still tightened pussy. The eyes of the wolf weren't helping either, as he still watched the pair hidden in the shadows of the woods.

She felt empty, felt alone and rather stuffy. Her flower quivered and throbbed, it made her squirm on the inside, she feeling a strange sense of wanting. It was foreign to her, to want him inside of her again, but this time to satisfy her inner needs. She had no idea what this was about, nor why it happened, only that she needed to be fulfilled by having him inside of her.

Her eyes glanced down at his penis, seeing that the thing had shrunk, looking even smaller. It now laid limp and useless, laying flat and still. A feeling of disappointment shot through her, before she willed that away in shock of herself. Never had she ever thought anything bad about her BF, until now.

'Whats wrong with me?' She asked herself. 'Why am I feeling annoyed at Oscar? Why do I want him to do that again, it was weird?'

As she thought to herself she noticed movement outside again. The wolf-man had came a little closer to the window and stood up, his loincloth pulled to the side, he showing off his canine dick to the teen.

The effect had the desired result, as Red found herself unable to look away. She again felt more heat rushing to her nether region, it producing her precum again, it now throbbing with even more intensity.

His pawed hand beckoned her and the girl rose up, to Oscar's surprise. "Gotta go and wash." She lied without thinking or knowing, as she sped of the bed and out the room.

Oscar watched with a blink, as she fled the scene, running out the door and then hearing front door shut. He laid on his back and thought to himself. 'You've done it. Well fucking done, your a real man.'

He smiled to himself, before sitting up and looking at the sheets. He checked the covers for any sign of blood and was pleased to know that she hadn't stained the sheets. Of course he knew that she was a virgin, knowing how dim witted Red was about sex and the like. It did worry him though that there wasn't any blood, as a thought creeped into his mind, telling him that he hadn't taken her chastity because of his size.

Then he dismissed that and deluded himself into thinking that he had. Telling himself that Red was just being dutiful in not having made a mess.

To Oscar everything was perfect.

<><><><><><><><>

Meanwhile.

<><><><><><><><>

Red ran through the woods heading towards a little lake that she could wash. She felt dirty and filthy, as she fled through the forest naked, her body covered in Oscar's sweat and her girly bits leaking out cum. The girl ran fast and headed towards the lake, hoping to cleanse herself and forget about earlier. But no matter how she tried, she couldn't help but think of the wolf-man and she found herself looking around.

For the time being the girl spotted no sight of him, as she headed onwards. Her ears heard nothing and her eyes seen nothing either. Despite that she just knew he was nearby, his eyes were felt upon her, as she ran through the trees and jumped over the branches and twigs.

She kept running until she finally reached the small lake. It was in an opening where it was looked like a mirror as the surface of the water was undisturbed. It reflected the night sky, showing the twin moons and the many stars up high and Red found her normal functions returning to her, if only for a moment.

The girl entered the clearing, stopping and panting to herself. She huffed and puffed, trying to calm her nerves and catch her breath again. Red stood in the grove the lake before her, trees on all sides, with the lovely night sky above. She soon managed to regain her breath and looked around, ignoring the feeling of her vagina, as it continued to ache.

She stood in the open area, looking around at her surroundings, searching for the wolf.

A shape soon emerged from the forest, Leon exited from the shadows and stood before her with a smirk. He stood naked, his loincloth wrapped around his spear, which he placed against a tree.

Leon stared at her with a lustful gaze, akin to Oscar's from earlier. Though his gaze awakened a unknown sense within Red as she stood before him. He could smell her arousal, her needs and wants, which his dick raging and throbbing at attention. Red felt her maidenhood throb too, it demanding for him to come and get her.

Without thinking further, she laid on her back, her legs open wide. The invitation was obvious and accepted, as Leon quickly made his way over, with a minimal number of strides.

He soon loomed over her, his presence making the teen shudder at his overwhelming form. Red found his presence more noticeable, more dominant and powering than she or Oscar was. The thought of her boyfriend had the girl still at that, she now questioned what she was doing. In the back of her skull she sensed that what she was about to do was wrong, like there was something not right about her actions.

However those thoughts soon fled, when Mr. Wolf pressed the tip of his doggy dick at her opening. She felt a sudden spark of passion shoot through her, it making her gasp aloud. His member was burning hot, the tip of his cock making her feel heated and ready. She stayed still beneath him, as he prodded her hole, his penis ready to plough and till her still virgin soil. The tip of his cock was lightly coated by her BFs inferior seed. He gazed down at the human's sperm with disgust and made ready to breed her properly.

When he was ready he said. "Hold on to me."

Red nodded and her hands wrapped around his neck, feeling his fur. She found him soft and cuddly, which she almost wanted to bury her face into him, as her hands wandered. Her palms touched his chest and abs, she feeling his rock solid muscles, which had her feeling wetter than earlier. She became like putty beneath him, as she explored his body, it turning her own as her mind went fuzzy and her thoughts turned to carnal lust.

Sensing the change in her mentality, Leon then slowly started to insert himself into her.

Unlike with Oscar, Red felt it.

Her eyes, which had been half lidded and nearly closed, now burst open and as she felt his dong being pushed inside. Inch by inch Leon sunk his dick into her, Red moaning aloud in a way she should've reserved for her boyfriend. Yet here she was doing so with a complete stranger and the girl felt no guilt, only pleasure.

His size and girth was much larger than Oscar's, she finding his penis a candidate than her BFs. She felt every inch of the cock being pushed inside, it's warm and heat sending out mixed signals of pleasure and passion. From her groin she felt ripples of pleasure washing over her, she felt his prick push far into her.

He buried his bone deep into Red, until the tip was at her hymen. The thing was unbroken and proof to the male that her partner had failed in his duty as a man.

So with a wolfish smirk Leon plunged into her as hard as he could, his sudden thrust having Red cry out in pleasure and pain. She felt her insides burn and simmer within her, she feeling the taking of her chastity from the wolf-man.

Red whimpered beneath him, feeling his length deep within her, his entire shaft. She felt tears threatening to spill, she letting go of his neck and falling to the grass.

Leon seen her face, seeing those beautiful eyes about to spoil. He bent himself down to lick at her tears, his tongue lapping up at them on the corners of her tear ducts. His affection towards her was surprising, Red then felt something within her, a sudden feeling that she couldn't place.

The wolf finished licking away her tears and then brought his panting snout to her face. His hot breath was upon her face, his animalistic pants on her face. He soon brought his lips to hers, kissing her directly on the mouth, which had the girl's eyes go wide in shock.

Deep down inside of her, she knew this was wrong. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this or even have Mr. Wolf inside of her. Yet this taboo feeling only seemed to excite her even more, which she found odd, though not entirely bad.

So it didn't stop her from parting her teeth and allowing him to deepen the kiss. The wolf's tongue was rougher than Oscar's, his teeth sharper too. Red found her senses on fire as his tongue went to the back of her throat, showing him to be the winner of their little contest.

His hips rocked slightly, he moving his penis while it stayed within her. The movement of his cock had her inner walls send out a painful sensation, with a dash of pleasure. She found herself feeling hurt at his motions, but also feeling pleasure from his actions.

He gently rotated himself, getting her body used to his size. Overtime her inside became accustomed to his length and width, the pain she felt soon dulling and then fleeting, before fully leaving her entirely.

Now she laid there beneath the beast, braking off the kiss to stare up at his looming form. Her eyes were darkened with lust, her mouth unleashing a steady flow of moans and whimpers. She wanted more of this, she wanted him to get on with it, now knowing what was to happen next.

Leon didn't disappoint, he pulled back his member, until on the tip remained. Of course this had a profound effect upon Red, as she felt him taking his penis away. The motion was slow and deliberately careful, as he didn't wish her harm, but instead to cause her as much joy as he could do.

The wolf-man groaned lightly, as he settled at her opening, keeping his engorged head locked inside. When he thought them both ready he pushed back inside just as slowly, it having the girl ooh in pleasure.

Red gasped and stuttered, trying to find the proper way to respond. There were no words that could describe this, no phrases that could help decipher how she was feeling. Instead only those hearty moans and facial expressions of bliss and erotic looks of pleasure helper convoy that to the beastly man above her. His fully developed masculine form only adding to her corrupted thoughts, as she felt him push inside.

He was once more deep inside of her, balls deep he grunting in satisfaction. Again he pulled away to the entrance, pleased by her tightness and needing, she moaning like a common human whore. He then pushed himself back into her, she laying beneath, as he soon started a steady rhythm.

Leon soon started to fuck her gently, taking his time to have her adjust and cared for. He went slowly and gently, being sure he wouldn't cause her any damage. As time wore on however he began too fuck her properly, he now increasing his thrusts, fucking Red into the dirt.

She took it with a surprised squeal of joy, she felt each stroke and movement of his dick. Her mind reeled at the quickness of his thrusts, with each pounding bringing forth new sensations of pleasure and fulfilling that void that Oscar had failed to do.

Thinking about him, she couldn't help but compare the two together;

Leon's thrusts were quick, but steady, measured and even.  
Oscar's were uneven in speed and depth.

Leon's cock was bigger and thicker, it filled her entire hole with ease.  
Oscar's penis was smaller and tinner, it being unable to even touch her vaginal walls at all.

Leon was able to deal with that itch and void that had happened earlier.  
Oscar couldn't satisfy her.

This might have been unfair to her boyfriend, but Red found herself uncaring. For the first time in her life she was experiencing a pleasure she hadn't felt before, followed by her being somewhat selfish for a change. She always put others first over herself, so maybe it was about time to look out for her own needs for a change?

She seemed to think so at this moment. "More! More Mr. Wolf!" She cried out.

Leon grinned and listened to her pleas, he then started pound into her, fucking her harder and faster. She was given exactly as she wanted, he pounded into while she screamed in delight. Her entire body was rocked by vibrations of ecstasy and pleasure, her pussy throbbing less as the wolf thrusted into her.

She took the rough strokes in stride, she feeling nothing but joy at his primal instincts. He had an air about him that told her that he had done this multiple times. She loved his experience, his throbbing dick deep within her belly, the tip having tickled at her cervix. It sent her mind into overdrive and she felt a sudden building of pressure within her, gathering down at her groin.

Naturally she didn't know what was happening, but it felt natural. She didn't gave enough time to think on it, as she suddenly felt her body going with the flow, she crying out in ecstasy crying out the wolf's name.

"Leon!" She screamed, suddenly as she had her first orgasm.

Leon felt her inner walls constrict around his knob. He felt her then spasm beneath him, her body now unloading her holy juices onto his dick and the grass. It made him smirk in response, as he slowed his thrusts to let her cum, while he waited for it to pass.

Soon enough the girl was done, the wolf-man then resumed, fucking her again. Red laid beneath him, a leering face of perversion and lust clearly shown. She looked like many of the human women he and his tribe had taken, they would resist at first before succumbing to the pleasures of being mated with his people. Leon knew he had Red in his clutches, though he wasn't ready to share her just yet. The girl's innocence and ignorance of sex made her a golden opportunity to be exploited.

He intended to use her for himself, making good use of her until she was fully his. Once she was taught all that was needed to be, he would introduce her to the tribe. She would be his foremost, but would be a sex slave for the males and females of his tribe.

Despite his acceptance of the custom, he felt a tinge of resentment. He didn't want to share Red with anyone, he wanted her for himself. But he knew that he couldn't keep her hidden forever, other Wolves would know, would find out and he would be forced to have her given over to the tribe. Lest he forfeit his right too the teen and never touch her again.

He growled a little at the thought, before he returned fully to the world. Instead of dwelling on the future, he put his energy into caring about the here and now, by fucking Red until he was ready to cream into her.

Leon felt his knot swelling and knew he was getting closer to creaming her. The wolf-man felt his balls beginning to build up with pressure and energy, they wishing to unload his hot load into her belly.

With a light howling, he thrusted himself all the way inside. His dickhead penetrated into Red's womb, a couple of inches following just behind, as his knot fully entered into her too. She felt her mind go to shit, it just shutting off as a wave of incomprehensible pleasure rocketed throughout her body. Her vagina was stretched open as a large knot was inserted inside, along with more of his length, the tip of his penis passing into her womb directly.

She wasn't given any further thought to think, as she suddenly felt his member throb and shake within her. Like a worm it wriggled and then straightened, heating up, before beginning to fire. Inside her womb she felt his cock squirt out its hot load, like coal was being planted within her uterus and she remained beneath him. His dick fired shot after shot of his seed, she feeling each blast as he filled her belly of his sperm. It made her feel a sprout and prideful of herself, too have this beast empty himself into her. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, as she stayed under the wolf, feeling his cock squirt more of his juice into her body.

Awhile later he had emptied the full contents of his testicles. Her tummy was slightly swollen in response, as his knot made the escape of his seed impossible. Red felt uncomfortable with the weight of her belly pressing down on her, as she wanted to turn over to the side. Leon stayed lodged within her, keeping their bodies joined together in a unholy union between woman and beast.

This sinful sense wasn't lost on Red, whom found a strange pleasure in braking taboo rules. Her thoughts turned to Oscar and she was surprised to find that she didn't care for his opinion. The idea of him finding the two didn't disturb or frighten her, but instead filled her with indifference. That made her feel uneasy about what she had just done and resolved to keep this moment to herself.

After sometime, Leon was able to withdraw his cock, which started to turn flaccid. It was still large and imposing unlike her BF's which she liked. Though she more pleased about his cum gushing out from her vagina, in a steady stream of white. Dully her pussy ached, in pain and she found her legs unable to move, as her body sagged in fatigue and exhaustion.

Leon picked her up and then took the girl over to the lake. He placed her in the water allowing Red to clean and easy up, she sighing in relaxation. Some blood was present in the water, which was quickly dissipated by the amount of water present. The dull throbbing of pain also lessened and she found herself in blissful harmony with herself and the wolf-man nearby.

"I'll be seeing you next time." He told her, before walking off with his stuff.

Red didn't have the energy to talk back, only offering a polite. "Mmm-hmm." As he disappeared into the woods, out of her view, leaving her in the water, up to her chest as she washed herself.

Soon though she heard twigs and branches being crunched and broken, her head turned around and she seen Oscar himself. He stood on the opposite side from where she had originally came, wielding an bow in hand, plus a axe at the waist, wearing breeches on his legs. His torso was still uncovered, but she was thankful that he wore soe trousers, as she didn't want to see him naked.

"Are you alright?" He asked, after seeing that she was alone. "I heard a howl."

"Yeah." Replied his girlfriend. "Just giving myself a good wash. Kinda fell in the dirt whilst I ran here, hehe."

"You really should be careful." He scolded her lightly, coming over. "It's dangerous out here, especially late at night."

Red was touched at his concern, ashamed of her harsh criticism of his body and actions. Maybe she was being unfair to him and that he only needed sometime to improve. 'He could be like Mr. Wolf.' She thought happily to herself, while smiling up at him.

"Don't worry I'm fine." She chirped. "Just needing to wash myself."

"Alright, I love." He told her.

"I love you too." She responded, surprising herself as she found that she didn't mean as much as before.

The girl managed to keep herself cool and calm, her boyfriend being none the wiser. He continued to ogle at her, which she didn't mind, before heading back to prepare for "Round 2" of their "lovemaking". Something which had Red sit there dreading, though she was willing to give him another chance, maybe even a blowjob to help improve?


End file.
